Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and gets doomed
Transcript Part 1: Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *(November 17, 2017) *walks into the video store *Carrie: May I have My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD please? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Carrie: Thanks. *Carrie: Yay! I got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! I'm going to watch it right now! *the movie! *Carrie: That was a awesome movie! *Carrie's Dad: Carrie, how dare you get My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Rainbow Rocks! You were supposed to get Beauty and the Beast (2017) on DVD! Part 2 Finale: Carrie gets WSP/The King Of The Monsters and Azura beat Carrie up *(Suspense is playing in the background repeatedly) *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, you have lots of visitors who want to see you! *Coulden Pettit: This is me, Coulden Pettit. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I can't believe you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! That was very immature! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. I can't stand you always getting My Little Pony stuffs! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You will like my favorite cartoons, music and movies and that is final! *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I hate your grounded videos for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. You will like Mario and that is a strong and capital final! *Princess Scarlet Angel: I'm Scarlet Angel. You're worse than Tobias James, Shreeky, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP and the evil versions of the Save-Ums! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you until you burn to death! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop buying My Little Pony DVDs? *Wario: If you dare try to kill me and the Warioware characters, Mona and I will barge at you! *Yoshi: If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano for no reason into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony toys, I will call the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King! *Princess Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. If you try to crash Sakurako Koinuma's very expensive computer, I'll attack you with my rod! *Toad: I'm Toad. The Mavericks are 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Nyakkii Momoyama for no reason with rainbow feathers, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you for execution! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all heard that you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD without permission! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. If you brutally destroy 99.98% of the Land of Make-Believe's military, I will come over and royally beat you up severely! *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. You are considered to be the worse YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run over with my royal mail van! *Mr. Bean: I'm Mr. Bean. Start liking my franchise and that is final, you bad girl! *Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason rainbow feathers into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, me and the Special Air Service will attack you until you become nothing but ash and dust! *Nikolai: I'm Nikolai from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. I'm extremely furious at you for causing more trouble! *Michael De Santa: I'm Michael De Santa! You are worse than Jimmy De Santa for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! If you dare hire my son to make a grounded video out of Tommy Shimano, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! *Franklin Clinton: I'm Franklin Clinton. If you pick on Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, Nyakkii Momoyama will whack you harder with a deadly belt! *Trevor Phillips: I'm Trevor Phillips. If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will run you over with my truck!! *Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee. You will watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan and that is final or else I will attack you with my father's sword! *Tommy Vercettii: I'm Tommy Vercettii, I hate you for being a My Little Pony loving girl who ran away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 3 months ago! *Carl Johnson: I'm Carl Johnson! You are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! *Niko Bellic: I'm Niko Bellic. You have completely lost your chances to see My Little Pony: The Movie! *Victor Vance: I'm Victor Vance! I will donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity and we strongly mean it! *Luis Lopez: I'm Luis Lopez. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for getting more My Little Pony stuffs!! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle! *Andrew: I'm Andrew. Why should we have to like you? *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. You are worse than my little sister, Ivy. *David Smith: I'm David Smith. I agree with my brother. *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!! That was very retarded of you! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Shimajirō Shimano and I will still use your bedroom and your bathroom for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I'm extremely furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You were supposed to get Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 and Monica's Gang on DVD! But no, you had completely disobeyed us! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I hate it when you cause lots of mayhem! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. If you kidnap my best friend Shimajirō Shimano and tickle his feet for no reason, my family and I will peck you on the head so hard with my beak! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You should be ashamed for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I will sell all of your My Little Pony stuffs to Walmart and Target so you will never get them back ever again! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I'm Akio Toriyama. I hate you and I hate your videos! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You will become a fan of Disney and that is final, you bad girl! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you tickle torture my girlfriend, Marurin Sasaki into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will send you to Zootopia! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. When are you going to stop making grounded videos out of us! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Don't even think about tickling Mimirin Midorihara into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will send you to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you kidnap my permanently adopted sister my age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will let Junichi Hiroyuki come and beat you up! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year for running away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 3 months ago! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! *Carrie: No! (X16) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Monta Kimura: It doesn't matter, Carrie. These are the only things you will eat from now on until you die! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Start paying attention to Elton John and that is final, you bad girl! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. You better close your accounts otherwise I'll make a dead meat video out of you! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you get me arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will let my girlfriend my age Kumakki Mashiro come and beat you up! *Kumakki Mashiro: Yup! That would be me. *Fievel: I'm Fievel from the American Tail, You need to Start paying attention to my movies! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my little brother. *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from Am American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I don't want you spilling Pepsi soda on Marurin Sasaki's dresses to make her cry because if you do, I will come over and beat you up! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. When are you going to stop causing trouble? *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Start liking my movie from 2000 or else, I will beat you up! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. Don't even think about bullying Kikko Hayashida or else I will whack you with a bat! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You will become a Nintendo and Tamagotchi fan and that is final! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will like my show and that is final, you bad girl! *Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. Like my show or else you'll pay! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. I hate you and your shows! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Save-Ums have extra work to do thanks to you getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girl I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Carrie! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat too much food! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. Don't even think about kidnapping me and tickling my feet or else my boyfriend my age Akihiro Iwata will come and beat you up! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. If your hire Shreeky to kidnap me and tickle my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, both my boyfriend my age Hiroshi Yamamoto and my friends will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. You're such a totally mean girl for getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Carrie, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop getting My Little Pony stuffs?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the whole entire world!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for getting more My Little Pony!! No more My Little Pony for you, naughty girl! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is watching My Little Pony good for you? Heck no! *Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more My Little Pony for you bad girl! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in 5 days! *Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky for getting more My Little Pony stuff! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in 5 days! *Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up!! *Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behavior makes me furious for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. For getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity in London, United Kingdom and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of My Little Pony. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the King Of The Monsters will beat you up! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Ramurin Makiba's feet with rainbow feathers because if you do, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song, she and I will beat you up! *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko. *Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will whack you with a wrench!! *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. I can't believe you got another My Little Pony DVD while you were supposed to get Shimajirō DVDs! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. Don't even think about kidnapping Azura to tickle her feet with acrylic paint into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will wham you down! *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get Manolo Sanchez to come over and beat you up severely! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture a songstress named Azura with rainbow feathers when The King Of The Monsters are only supposed to, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! *Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Justin Bieber will be burned once and for all! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you crash my very expensive computer by downloading a computer game related to My Little Pony, I will let Astro Guy come and beat you up! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested or else you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will force you to love Dragon Ball Z and that is final! *Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. Now my husband and his friends have to gather all 7 Dragon Balls to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron to repair all of the damages you had done to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You are a very bad and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for causing more trouble! *Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You'll forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Videl: I'm Videl. You will not get anything for Christmas this year for bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their siblings! *Goten: I'm Goten. You are a very bad girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs and you will not get anything for Christmas this year! *Kid Trunks: I'm Kid Trunks. If you make a dead meat video out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will beat you up severely! *Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you hire Shreeky to kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet for no reason, I will attack you with my sword! *Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. When are you going to stop being a brony? *Bulma: I'm Bulma. Don't even think about kidnapping Shimajirō Shimano and tickling his feet for no reason or else I will beat you up! *Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. If you ever call Kento Koshiba a crybaby, I will slice you in half! *Tien: I'm Tien. You'll completely forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. We Z Fighters are very furious at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! *Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha! If you ever call Shimajirō Shimano a crybaby, you will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! *Krillin: I'm Krillin. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for getting My Little Pony stuffs nonstop! *Android 18: I'm Android 18. You are very bad girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Kion: I'm Kion. If you spill Pepsi soda on Sakurako Koinuma's dresses to make her upset to then point she'll cry extremely harder, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you so then you will be destroyed! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you hire Shreeky to abduct Kikko Hayashida and tickle her feet for no reason, I will come over and attack you! *Zuri: I'm Zuri. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You will go to night school everynight for the rest of the life! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You'll be doing lots of chores and community service! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! *Ono: I'm Ono. *Beshete: I'm Beshete. *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. I reported to Pokedex Rotom and he said that you're not allowed to go the Lakeside ever again because you tickle Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Nowi, or Sheeta's feet with acrylic paint. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat up Kikko Hayashida for no reason, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. Don't even think about beating Mimirin Midorihara up or else I will punch you in the face! *Olaf: I'm Olaf. I'll donate your MLP stuff to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia until you starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you kidnap Sheeta from Castle In The Sky and tickle her feet for no reason with acrylic paint into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will whack you with a boat paddle! *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Monta Kimura arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for getting more My Little Pony stuffs. *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. If you keep on buying more My Little Pony DVDs, I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle, you will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. You are worse than Althea Andrea and Pamela Castro! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start paying attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final or else Mimirin Midorihara will beat you up! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta-chan. *Monica: I'm Monica, for your punishment is you need to watch my show! If not then I will hit you with my bunny toy Samson or even worse, A songstress named Azura will severely beat you up until you bleed to death! *Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly. Start paying attention to my show Star vs. the Forces of Evil! *Marco Diaz: I'm Marco Diaz. And I agree what Star says. *Wowser: I am Wowser. And you are the worst than my troublemaker Ratso Catso! Thank goodness he is permanently dead for good. *Angry German Kid: I am Leopald Slikk, also known as the Angry German Kid! We're going to smash your My Little Pony stuff and hit your head on the wall 25 times nonstop! *(Henry and June crash lands from parachutes) *Henry: Sorry we're late, I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June, and we're the hosts from that show KaBlam! Quit liking My Little Pony and start liking us, you fool! *Drew Pickles: June, Henry, what on earth are you both doing here? *June: we are wondering if you could get us a nick-o-matic design factory cd rom? *Shaun: I'm Shaun. *Jenn: I'm Jennifer. *Curtis: I'm Curtis. *Karla: I'm Karla. *Kimee: And I'm Kimee and we're Hi-5. Start liking our show where we star in or else we'll transform to Action Heroes to beat you up! *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You are a very bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You are a very bad student of mine just like Rookie and Dark Bowser! *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You are a very bad girl and a bad student that I'm going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate High School! *Anderson Host: I'm Anderson Host. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Justin Bieber stuff will be burned once and for all! *Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions for getting more My Little Pony stuffs. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff you like will be donated to charity! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to buy Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks while grounded. If you get more My Little Pony stuffs... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Shame on you for getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, you know doing that is so stupid. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Me no wike you. You need punishments! *Mr. Dallas: This will teach you a very painful lesson! You're wearing diapers for the rest of the life! *Carrie: WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY, YOU STUPID FAGGOTS?! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, YOU STUPID D*** B******!!!! *YankieDude5000: Carrie, shut up and watch your language or your mouth will be washed with soap! *Sarah West: That's right, Carrie. You need to shut up and watch your language or else Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania from The King Of The Monsters alongside Azura from Fire Emblem Fates are going to beat you up! *Shimajirō: You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die, or else my friends and I will beat you up! *Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend! *Nyakkii: Me too! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! *Torippii: Me four! *Fieve: You'll be forced to watch all four of my movies until you die or else, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I agree with Fievel Mousekewitz. *Toni: Me too. *Monta Kimura: You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Yasuko Minamoto: You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Timothy Brisby: You will forced forced to watch The Secret of NIMH and The Secret of NIMH 2 on VHS and DVD and if you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Brisby's! *Mrs. Brisby: I agree with my son! *Jenny McBride: Me too! *Justin the Rat: Me three! *Shimajirō: There will be no Jusitn Bieber, no Rebecca Black and no all other pop artists Ratso Catso likes! *Mimirin: The only music you will listen to are Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Onegai My Melody songs, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John and Billy Joel! *Carrie: No! No! No! No! I hate Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Onegai My Melody songs, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John and Billy Joel! *Guido: Sorry, Carrie! These are the only music you will listen to from now on! *Dumbo: You will watch not only watch my movie! But other Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Cinderella (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, and Beauty and the Beast (2017)! *Young Simba: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's shows and movies. *Sting Chameleon: The only Broadway musicals you'll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. *Sailor Moon: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, we Sailor Scouts will beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mars: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and sometimes Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with their tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! *Sailor Mercury: Marurin Sasaki and Sakurako Koinuma and somestimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both film and broadway when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! *Mimirin: You will be forced to become a fan of Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody and Pretty Cure! *Hana Shimano: Mimirin is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you up until you bleed to death and rip you apart limb by limb! *Mrs. Shaw: I agree with everyone! *Mr. Dike: Me too! *Mr. Alan: Me three! *Mrs. Stevenson: Me four! *Mr. Dallas: Me five! *Principal Eric: Me six! *Carrie: F*** you all! I wish you're all Motherf***ing dead like a bunch of b******! *Carrie's Dad: Carrie, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we we're all dead? That's it! Now The King Of The Monsters and Azura are going to beat you up! *and The King Of The Monsters appear as Scary Sound effects play loudly *Azura: This is what you will get for getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow rocks on DVD. Now we're going to break your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! *Geon: Prepare for some bleeding! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *Azura, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania (Together): AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!! *(Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Azura and The King Of The Monsters beating Carrie up) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos